Pourquoi ?
by lowli-chan
Summary: Un couple dans la nuit, une attaque, un liquide pourpre sur le sol froid, pourquoi? pourquoi maintenant? Ne me laisse pas mon amour car je ne peux vivre sans toi ... Firstfic si ça vous tente, dites moi ce que vous en pensé
1. A côté de moi il y a toi

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

**_Les perso de NARUTO ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement alors je les emprunte …_**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que tu es revenu à Konoha et 2 ans qu'on est ensemble toi et moi. Je ne sais pas comment ça c'est fait, mais ça c'est fait. Tu as assassiné Orochimaru pendant l'une de ses nombreuses expériences. Puis Tsunade-sama nous a envoyé te chercher là-bas. On nous a expliqué qu'en faite ta désertion n'était qu'une diversion pour l'éliminer lui et sa bande. Puis on t'a retrouvé, au milieu des corps lacérés et mutilés des fidèles d'Orochimaru, en piteuse état mais bien vivant.

Aujourd'hui tu es là, avec moi, endormies à mes côtés. Tu es si beau … Tes yeux onyx pouvant devenir d'un rouge sang, ta peau d'albâtre, tes cheveux ébènes, tout en toi m'envoute. Tu as l'air si irréel et pourtant tu es bien là. Je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, j'en suis même sûr. Je te vois lever un sourcil, on dirait que mon amour va se réveiller. Tu ouvre tes yeux, ils sont si beaux …

* * *

Je te vois tu es juste là à côtés de moi, mon ange blond, mon soleil, ma vie. Je ne suis en vie que grâce à toi. Tu me souris, tu es si magnifique mon amour et dire que tu n'es qu'a moi. Je regarde dehors, il fait encore noir. Je prends alors délicatement ta tête dans mes mains et dépose un tendre baiser auquel tu réponds avec hardiesse. S'en suis un ballet de je t'aime répété sans aucune lassitude. Et c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que nous nous endormons. Que ce passe t-il ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Je rêve ou quelqu'un cherche à entrer dans notre appartement !!

**A SUIVRE**

_Naru : comme c'est mimi …_

_Sasu : …._

_Moi : attend je n'ai pas fini ^^_

_Sasu : ça sent mauvais …_


	2. L'attaque de sang

**_Moi : n'est de retour pour un deuxième chapitre !!_**

**_Naru : vite dépêche toi je veux savoir ce qui ce passe !!!!_**

**_Sasu : des tarés, c'est des tarés n-n_**

* * *

Nous sommes six, six assassins, six anbus envoyés pour hotter la vie d'une personne. Notre mission est d'allé au village de Konoha en pleine nuit sans nous faires repérer par les gardes, et d'accomplir notre mission. Notre cible s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, jeune anbus de sont village lui aussi. Notre Kage nous a mis en garde contre sa puissance car il paraît qu'il cache en lui le démon Kyubi. Honte à se village qui nous met tous en péril. Mais il nous a aussi mis en garde contre sont amant, Sasuke Uchiwa, détenteur du sharingan et chef des anbus. Nous allons donc nous occuper du deuxième en premier car il ne nous laissera jamais nous approcher de l'Uzumaki. Cela revient donc à dire que nous allons assassiner deux personnes.

Nous venons de passer les portes du village de Konoha. Personne ne semble nous avoir repérés. Nous identifions très facilement l'appartement où vivent nos cibles. Notre capitaine d'équipe nous brief une dernière fois, je prends une grande inspiration, ça va se passer très vite et il ne faut faire aucune erreur car elle serait fatale. Dernier regards… C'est parti !!!

* * *

Putain qu'est ce que sait ? Pourquoi je suis par terre, je n'est rien vu venir !!! Je sens des kunaïs s'enfoncer en moi !! Des coups de pieds viennent me briser les cotes et me couper le souffle. Je n'arrive pas, je ne peu plus à me défendre. Mais je ne pense plus à cela car c'est toi qui m'importe. Je tourne la tête, tu es sur le lit et ses traitres sont en train de te passer un tabac. C'est insoutenable, je t'entends crier de douleur et m'appeler à l'aide. Je suis dans une colère noire, je croise ton regard et active mon mangekyu sharingan mais il ne se passe rien. J'entends tout autour de moi mais je ne vois plus rien, juste cette douleur lancinante à la place. J'entends un des ses salopards dire qu'il va s'occuper de moi et donné l'ordre au deux autres de finir le travail. Ce seul mot réussit à me donné des forces et à me relevé. Je réussis à attraper un kunaï et à le planter dans le coup de mon adversaire à en juger par le bruit qui s'en émane.

* * *

Un bruit de lutte me réveille et je te vois par terre avec des anbus en train de te poignarder avec des kunaï. Mais je n'est pas le temps de réagir que déjà trois autres anbus viennent me tabasser. Ils me mettent une sacré raclé parce que je sens mon corps se briser sous leurs coups, alors je cris. Je cris de douleur. Je cris ton nom. J'appel à l'aide mais personne ne vient. J'ai l'impression de revenir dans mon passé lorsque les villageois, parce qu'ils étaient soit trop bourrés soit imbu de leur personne, me tabassé à coups de pierres ou de bâtons. Ils ne me frappaient jamais avec leurs mains car j'étais pour eux une chose maudite dès la naissance. Maintenant ce n'est plus pareil. Je sais me défendre. Mais ce soir… Je te vois tu es couvert de sang, puis tu me regarde. Tes yeux sont emplis d'une haine sans nom. Je les vois alors doucement ce colorés en pourpre et se former à l'intérieur trois gouttes noires. Mais l'un des attaquants le voit et sort un kunaï de sa sacoche. Je vois alors la scène au ralenti. Le kunaï qui s'approche de toi … Cette vision inhumaine devant moi… Du sang partout… Comment ont-ils osé ? Te faire ça à toi mon amour. J'entends leur chef donné un ordre mais je n'y prête plus attention. Tu focalise toute mes pensées. Puis je te vois prendre un kunaï à tâtons. Ils ne t'on pas vues. Tu plante alors l'arme dans sa gorge et un bruit sinistre sort de sa bouche. Ils se retournent car tu as tué leur pilier. Mais ils se jettent sur toi. Mais je ne vois plus rien, je suis si fatigué sasuke…

* * *

J'ai réussi à le tué ce salopard… Mais je ne t'entends plus. Ils se jettent sur moi et je sens une arme me donné un coup, fatal je le sais, je le sens. Ils s'en vont en nous laissant pour mort,et bientôt, il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Et je ne t'entends plus. Je sens mon cœur ralentir tout doucement. Un bruit de pas pressé me renseigne sur le fait que quelqu'un vient d'arriver, surement à cause du bouquant qu'on fait. Un cri d'horreur retentis dans la chambre. Mais je ne t'entends toujours pas. Une voie familière se fait entendre. C'est sakura qui te demande de tenir veut dire que tu es toujours en vie mais pour combien de temps. Mais je fais confiance à sakura car c'est la digne héritière du pouvoir de Tsunade-sama. Kakashi est près de moi et commence à me soigner avec des jutsus médicaux basique tout en me demandant à moi aussi de tenir bon. Ca fait bizarre d'entendre une voie aussi paniquée et triste sortir de la bouche de notre senseï. Il n'est pas en retard ce soir d'ailleurs. Mais je ne t'entends toujours pas mon ange. Une toux violente vient me déchirer la poitrine et un goût de sang désagréable vient s'insinuer dans ma bouche. Je sens que kakashi panique encore plus et qu'il s'active à me soigner. Mais je sens que ça ne sert à rien. Et je ne t'entendrais plus mon renard. Les ténèbres m'enveloppent et tu n'est pas là. Mon soleil, mon astre. Tu n'est pas là pour repousser ces ténèbres.

* * *

**_Naru : j'aime pas ce chapitre µ-µ_**

**_Sasu : tu ose faire du mal à mon naru !!!_**

**_Moi (gêné) : hihihihi …_**

**_Naru : et tu blesse mon sasu !!_**

**_Moi : bon bé je vais vous laissé les amoureux, j'ai le chapitre final à écrire_**

**_Sasu et Naru : et attend tu va pas t'en tiré comme ça !!!!!_**

**_Moi (qui s'en va en courant) : ptite reviews ?_**

**_Sasu (qui cours après) : reviens ici, te barre pas comme ça !!!!!!_**


	3. je ne peux pas vivre sans toi

**_Moi : dernier chapitre rien que pour vous !! Oh allé c'est bientôt noël alors c'est cadeaux !!_**

**_Sasu : t'arrête un peu avec tes conneries, elles sont pas payante tes fics._**

**_Moi : o.O# rabat joie !!_**

* * *

Oh qu'est ce que j'ai mal à la tête… Ce bip constant va me faire péter une durite et puis ma bouche est pâteuse. Mais, je suis où là ? J'ouvre alors mes yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté car j'ai un apport trop soudain de lumière. Des murs blancs, un appareil électrique branché à moi, un bouquet de fleur mais il manque quelqu'un. Il me manque ta présence mon amour. Tiens quelqu'un frape à la porte. C'est sakura. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi se jette telle dans mes bras comme ça ? Pourquoi pleure telle ? Je ne comprends pas … Elle me vois dans l'incompréhension totale alors elle me dit tout simplement : « je suis désolé je n'est pas réussit à le sauvé. Ses blessures étaient trop graves. Pardonne-moi naruto… ». Non c'est impossible, il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit, il me l'avait promis … Non je ne veus pas me rappeler. Tout me revient en mémoire alors que je ne veut pas !! Toi, par terre, immaculé de sang me regardant avec tes yeux si magnifiques, ces yeux dans lesquels je me perdais à longueur de journée. Ces yeux qu'ils ont osé t'anéantir !! Mais malgré tes blessures tu t'es relevé et as réussis à tuer l'un d'eux … Puis le trou noir. Des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues pour finalement mourir sur les draps blancs de l'hôpital. Sakura mélange les siennes aux miennes. Elle s'en veut de ne pas t'avoir sauvé mais je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je me sens brisé en milles morceaux.

Cela fait maintenant un moi que ça s'est passé. Je suis resté une semaine à l'hôpital où sakura venait tous les jours. Les autres ninjas de ma génération aussi sont venus, ainsi que kakashi-senseï. J'essais de vivre tu sais ? Mais je ne souris plus même en me forçant. J'ai perdu ma joie de vivre. J'ai pris un nouvel appartement car je n'arrive plus à vivre dans l'ancien. Les pièces sont trop vides sans toi, le lit est trop grand et froid. Tu me hante sasuke… Tu me hante. Tu me manque. Si tu savais comme tu me manque baka. Pour te dire au point où j'en suis, même les ramens n'ont plus de goût. J'entends certaines personnes dirent qu'elles te regrettent malgré ton sale caractère, tandis que d'autre disent qu'elles sont heureuses et que ça fait un monstre de moins dans le village. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de les massacrer, les broyer pour avoir osé dire des choses pareilles. Pour le nombre de fois où tu es rentré blesser de tes missions pour la sauvegarde de leurs misérables vies. Je n'en peux plus sasuke. Je suis vide de l'intérieur et n'ais plus goût à rien. Alors en voyant ton nom sur cette stèle, je prends une décision, LA décision. Je te l'est dit, je ne peux vivre sans toi mon amour. Alors je prends un kunaï et l'approche de mes veines. Au fur et à mesure que ce fluide vital quitte mon corps, je te vois apparaître devant moi ton sourire m'éblouissant et tes yeux onyx m'envoutant. Alors je me sens peu à peu partir. Je te rejoins mon amour, pour toujours dans les cieux où plus rien ne nous séparera.

Le lendemain matin, konoha découvrit le corps du jeune Naruto Uzumaki sur la stèle des héros. Mais seuls les proches de celui-ci purent voir sur son visage un sourir, la sérénité que le ninja avait recherchée.

FIN

* * *

**_Naru /Sasu : ………_**

**_Moi : zet content ?!_**

**_Naru : la fin est triste mais au moins je suis de nouveau avec mon sasu_**

**_Sasu : tant que je suis avec naru ça me va_**

**_Moi : OUF !!! Une ptite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._**


End file.
